


The Scars On The Skin

by AreonAI



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Before Crimes of Grindlewald, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Newt's still hanging out in New York with the gang and all seems good for once c':, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreonAI/pseuds/AreonAI
Summary: Newt had been through his own fair share of events by the time the incident in New York came around, but he hadn't actually shared anything beyond how he met his creatures whenever his friends asked about his travels. Tina had always wondered about what they haven't heard from his stories... but never bothered him for more. She was content with what he told.But one day, she accidentally gets what she wanted- a glimpse at the physical proof of his travels during one of his rounds with an ill grindylow he had rescued. If there was any time to ask... it may be now.





	The Scars On The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> *I have not seen Crimes of Grindelwald, so I'm taking liberties with his past and his travels as I go!*

Newt followed Tina down the stairs of his suitcase, their shoes thudding softly against the wooden stairs. She could almost use the steps as gracefully as Newt could by now- after some practice and a few slip-ups, of course. He closed the case behind them and glanced at her, noticing her expression as she gazed around the small workshop. 

"You don't have to look impressed each time I bring down here, you know." He said, chuckling.

"I know...but this place never ceases to amaze me." She said, looking around at the shelves and pots hanging around the tiny room. Plants and tufts of leaves poked out of buckets and cabinets, messy but seemingly organized in its own way.

Newt ducked his head, hiding the blush that threatened whenever he heard some sort of praise, and moved around her to hang his coat on a nearby hook. His suitcase was one of his most proudest achievements as of yet, and to hear someone admire it as much as he did was touching, to say the least. He rolled his sleeves up as he turned back around to search his workshop- it was hard habit at this point to get his clothing out of his way before anything, especially since he once caught fire from an ashwinder snaking up into his sleeve. He took a small, sealed clay jar from his desk into his hands and picked up a lantern made entirety out of thick glass as he moved about the small room. Tina's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed the items.

That lantern was made to be used underwater, and the jar was one he liked to use capture little creatures with before bringing them in.

"Hey Newt... That isn't for the grindylow, is it?" 

He nodded as he picked up a towel, but then set it back down at a second thought as well as the lantern. "He still has that nasty burn on his arm from mistaking that ashwinder for a lightning bug... I'm hoping this time he might let me finish treating him. The burn isn't going to get better if he keeps scratching at it." Tina frowned.

"Newt, its not safe to be down there with one... You even said so in the notes you showed us just last week!" He looked back at her as he grabbed a tiny roll of bandages.

"You... remembered the notes I showed you last week?" He asked. Tina's ears turned red.  
"H-ha, of course I do! I'm down here so often, it'd be ridiculous not to if i want to keep my nose intact!"

"Right..." He looked away in efforts to hide his smile. Nice to know she listened... "I... you know you don't have to worry, Tina. I had to figure out those notes somehow, you know." He then backed out of the room and into the outer room of the case, cradling the things to his chest. Tina stayed put, fidgeting for a second before finally deciding to follow Newt out to the grindylow's habitat. She's heard of this grindylow before, they all had. Newt enjoyed spending his time telling stories about his creatures, but out of all of them, this one seemed to be the one that gave him the most trouble. She walked around the corner, seeing Newt put the items down a few feet from the pond. He had kneeled down, extending a hand out to the water and wiggling his fingers. 

A small ripple and a glow could be seen from among the reeds of the pond, just a few yards from Newt, a mischevous giggle confirming the grindylow's presence. Tina watched from afar, slowly walking around as she heard Newt speak with a soft, but amused voice.  
"Hello...?" He whispered, reaching a hand towards the glow. The giggle deepened, almost becoming a growl as it's head slid out of the water. The grindylow peered up at him, just out of sight from it's lantern's glow, then took a step forward. The lantern under the water swayed, the dull light revealing small but shining blisters covering its upper right arm.

Newt stayed in his position. "I need help... I'm lost and it's awfully dark..."

The grindylow squinted, then grinned maliciously. It raised the lantern out of the water, swinging it slightly. 

"Ah... light at last." Newt smirked playfully and stepped into the pond. The grindylow giggled, watching as Newt began to approach, who had his eyes soley on the lantern. 

Tina watched nervously, unsure of whether to stop him or not. Newt was always extremely cautious when it came to treating his creatures, but even though he was experienced with being around then, it still made Tina awfully nervous. 

Newt raised a hand, now knee high in the pond and seemingly transfixed on the lantern, when three things happened at once.

Tina shifted forward, accidentally upsetting a small pile of dung that a large dung beetle was fixing nearby.  
The sound of the thud made the grindylow start, dropping the lantern into the lake. Without the light source, the habitat went dark.

Tina nearly screamed as the lake erupted into sounds of splashes and squealing, followed by an overly loud splash.

Newt must have fallen in. 

Tina was about pull out her wand and get him out herself when she heard him burst out of the water, gasping. "Alright, alright, here we go now- ow... no, don't be like that. Come on..." Newt seemed to be trudging out of the water, loud squealing and sound of teeth could be heard snapping from his direction until it drifted into quiet echos and a dull clunk, signifing that the clay jar had been shut. 

Tina watched as a drenched Newt made his way towards her and into the light of the rest of the habitats, hauling the noisy clay jar in his hand. "I think it might be better if I did this inside." He sounded out of breath, but very sheepish as the commotion grew louder.

She quickly waved her wand, the noised calming somewhat before going silent, only small snores coming from inside the container. 

"Thank you..." He said, looking very pleased that it had fallen asleep. His arm seemed to have a deep scratch on it, but he carried the jar easily.

"You could've done that in the first place, Newt!" She said, helping him pick the items up and go back to the workshop.

"I know, but I wanted to give it a last try to approach him on my own... maybe it'll help him trust me." He said sheepishly. 

"After this? We can consider it lucky if he surfaces again." She said, smiling at him in amusement as she helped him up the stairs and into the small room.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter on the way!


End file.
